Reaper
Character Info Reaper is a gunsman and Leader of the disbanded Talon crew, Later becoming the top shooter in the Villain Alliance. He show very little emotion as seen under his hood and mask that keep his face hidden. Despite this, He is the best and most fearful shooter to roam around, making him Overwatch biggest threat and probably Villain Alliance best member. Backstory The man who would later be known as Reaper was originally known as Gabriel Reyes. He was born in Los Angeles. Prior to the Omnic Crisis, he joined the United States military, where he achieved a senior officer position. He achieved veteran status, and was highly respected. At some point he met Jack Morrison, a fellow soldier, and the two became friends. Subsequently, in the midst of the Omnic Crisis, they joined Overwatch together a small, elite taskforce created by the United Nations to deal with the omnic threat. Reyes was given leadership of the group. Overwatch succeeded in defeating the omnics. Morrison, who had played a key role in shaping the group, was given the position of strike commander, acting as the first, official commanding officer of Overwatch. Reyes was passed over in the process, which created a rift between the two men. At least for a time though, he remained on good terms with the rest of the team. On one Halloween, he dressed up as a pumpkin-headed monster, smashing in through a window as Reinhardt was telling a Halloween story. Mercy and Torbjörn gave praise to his costume, with Mercy asking him if he'd be open to designing their official uniforms. He responded "that'll be the day." At some point, Reyes was part of Overwatch's Blackwatch unit. As time went on, the tension between Reyes and Morrison worsened. Overwatch met its end through a combination of accusations that tainted the organization's reputation, and Reyes himself. Officially, Reyes and Morrison were killed in the blast that destroyed Overwatch's Swiss headquarters, an event the UN ruled as an accident. In reality, Overwatch had become split down the middle, with Reyes leading a rebellion against Morrison's leadership. As a battle was waged within the base, their fighting triggered an explosion that destroyed the facility, and apparently took Reyes and Morrison into the inferno with it. To this day, Reyes's true agenda remains unknown. But what the public didn't know was that Reyes survived, though was left heavily disfigured. He blamed Morrison for what had happened to him, and he didn't believe that his former friend had perished in the blast. He set out on a personal crusade to find Morrison and finish what had begun in Switzerland. Appears in Main Story *Mortal Kombat 4 Remake Saga *Deforestation Saga *Villain Take-Over Saga Side Story *Framed Saga What-If Story *Saints Row the Third Saga (as Johnny Gat) Friends and Enemies Family Members *N/A Friends *Jami (Love Interest) *Archer the Crocodile *Voodoo the Hedgehog *Tanya the Crocodile *Lotu Enemies *Every single person in Overwatch Ability TBA Trivia * It been noted that Reaper can overpower Mei at somepoint if Reaper can sneak up on Mei while she off guarded, his damage can be high enough to kill her before she can freeze him. * Reaper is well known to be the purest of evil forces. While he have some flaws, He is one of the most fearsome recurring antagonist in the series, Even comparing to other antagonist who were one-shot antagonist. ** Despite this, He have shown to have a softer side for others. Mainly Jami. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Villain Category:Canon Characters Category:Alive Category:Main Antagonist Category:Villain Alliance Category:Gun User Category:DBX Contestant Category:DBX Loser